


A Wife's Request

by MysticMedusa



Series: Wife!Tony [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Heimdall is a precious cinnamon roll, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Heimdall, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Loki, Thor, the warriors three, and Sif go to retrieve the mortal their queen requested





	A Wife's Request

 

“Thor you bumbling fool we’re here to retrieve a person, not a body!” Loki snapped as Thor caused yet another part of the bunker to collapse.

“Brother I can promise you he wasn’t in that part of the building.” Thor answered back as he and his friends continued to tear through the bunker killing the humans that stood in their way with ease.

“Oh really Thor? Do you know what the mortal your queen requested brought to him alive looks like?” He snapped as he sliced open the throat of yet another Hydra agent.

He received silence as his only response.

“Damn you to Hel Thor do not accidentally kill him in your foolish need to leave nothing but destruction in your wake.”

“Stop whining Loki, he told you he didn’t kill the mortal.” Sif lectured him.

“I will send my wife after you.” Loki threatened succeeding in silencing the warriors.

Thankfully he found the mortal they’d been sent after while the others destroyed and killed as they pleased. Loki considered the chamber that held the sleeping mortal. It was a strange chamber but he managed to take the entire thing and carry it out of the bunker with the warriors following after. His wife had said to burn the bunker and whatever else resided inside before leaving so he set it ablaze with his magic.

“I killed the most.” Volstagg boasted.

“I don’t believe that even for a minute.” Loki countered as the bi-frost took them from the mortal realm and back to Asgard.

“I truly did, I swear it.” The overweight warrior said looking confident.

“Heimdal did he kill the most?” Loki asked the all-seeing guardian who absolutely loved Tony as queen and was friendlier towards Loki because of it.

“He did not.”

“Lies!” Volstagg said before his brain could catch up with his mouth and tell him what a fool he was.

“Oh? You claim me a liar?” For the first time in perhaps centuries a smile appeared on Hiemdal’s face and it was not comforting. “I’m telling Queen Tony.”

“You wouldn’t.” Sif said looking horrified.

“Just this morning our lovely queen arrived and said I was the most precious cinnamon roll that needed to be protected and that she would slay any who hurt me. My feelings and honor are feeling pretty hurt right now.

Volstagg decided his best option was to run away. He didn’t get more than two steps out of the bi-frost’s dome before a form soared from the distance and landed on him knocking him out. Hogun looked only slightly sympathetic.

Tony looked up from the warrior he landed on looking like a protective lioness that saw her cub hurt.

“Who upset my precious cinnamon roll? I will slaughter entire planets for this most heinous crime.”

“Just a poor choice of words my queen, I assure you I’m fine.”

“Oh, good. Because I will murder bitches for you. You know because you’re cute and kind of pretty. Oh!  Loki, darling husband of mine is that the mortal I requested?”

“Indeed wife, though I am curious if you are intending to run off into the sunset with Hiemdal.”

“No, we plan to skip like school girls towards the sunset. It will be amazing, I’ll put it on YouTube back on earth, confuse the shit out of a lot of people.”

“I look forward to it my queen; do I get to bring my sword for this activity?”

“Only if I get to wear a shirt that says: I’m Loki’s bitch.”

If Loki wasn’t carrying a massive chamber with a frozen human inside he’d kiss his wife.

“Now onward to the palace, I still have work to do and I want to pop this baby open. Thor, I need the healers to treat him, his head is messed up.”

“Of course Queen Tony.” Thor took off after grabbing Volstagg for the healers as well. He was clearly still alive if the groaning was anything to go by.

“So who is this human we slaughtered others to retrieve?” Loki asked still carrying the chamber as though it weighed nothing.

“Bucky Barnes, lost World War II hero and besties with the Capsicle. Apparently he was brain washed, who knew? Oh did you know I can see anywhere with that big ass throne? It’s awesome!”

“I am aware of its capabilities. So you intend to heal this human and send him back with the other mortals?”

“Hell no, I plan to heal him, flirt like crazy with the 40s playboy just for shits and giggles, and then I’m granting that motherfucker godhood.”

Loki raised a brow before he asked, “May I flirt like crazy with him as well? He is rather pretty.”

“Totally, let’s have a competition, see who gets him to blush the most. Maybe get Thor in on it to. He’ll lose though, that man has no game.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guessed the mortal Tony requested was Bucky Barnes 20 points to you. Fyi the points are the same as Who's line is it anyways therefore they mean nothing  
> Maybe  
> Idk


End file.
